


Let's Have Some Real Fun

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: To celebrate your ascension to Diamond rank, Ahri gives you a treat and decides that your relationship should go beyond just summoner and champion. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Anonymous commission.





	Let's Have Some Real Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from late 2015.

As Ahri crawls across the bed toward you, your eyes are drawn to many things. The way her bottom lip has disappeared between her teeth, the way her red dress is flaunting her cleavage even more as gravity pulls her breasts straight down, the way in her hips as her tails flutter and wave about excitedly... There is so much beauty and raw sexuality in the every motion of your champion that you can barely even take it all in by the time she reaches you, placing her hands on your ankles and slowly running them up your legs. Her touch sends a shiver up you spine, and she lets out an excited purr as she watches a bulge form in your pants.

"Is that for me, summoner?" she asks, voice so lovely and dripping with lust. Her hands pushed forward until she's rubbing along the bulge, and the form press of her touch against your cock through your clothes only makes it swell even more. "Ooh, I think it is." Her tongue runs along her lips and your legs part to let her between them. She's so beautiful that you're quite frankly stunned into silence, unable to believe this is happening. You and Ahri have been an amazing team, and together you've ascended to the rank of diamond, something of great prestige for both of you, and celebrations have taken a turn for the heavy. She's looking at you like she maybe wants to be more than just summoner and champion, and if you weren't so turned on that you could barely form words, you'd be saying yes in an instant.

Her hands toy with your bulge for a little longer, her bright yellow eyes wide as she looks toward you, lying on your back and unable to stop staring at her. "We make such a good team together, don't we?" Her hands push upward a little and begin to do away with your pants entirely, taking your underwear with them in one single, fluid motion that shows off all of her own appetites and need, which her sultry, seductive swaying seem to belie. As much as she tries to play the temptress, she is just as wound up as you, and there seems to be even less patience in her touch by the second as her fingers wrap around your cock and begin to stroke. "I think we do. You're the best summoner I've ever had, and I think I want to show you how happy I am that you chose me. Maybe if we keep doing well, we can have even more fun."

She brings your cock up to her mouth, running the aching tip along her soft, plump lips as her hand runs up and down your shaft slowly. Her touch is so soft, her lips even softer, and you can feel her hot, damp breath blowing out, running down your dick and making it twitch a little in her grasp. "Mm, and it's so big too. Maybe I should have done this when we went gold." She laughs softly, and it's such a sweet laugh; her voice alone would bring you to your knees, but the gorgeous, smiling gumiho in front of you is so much more than some sultry whispers into your ear. "Maybe every time we win from now on, we'll have some real fun afterwards. Would you like that, summoner? If we celebrated every victory like this?" 

You let out a groan, the first concrete sound you've made since she pushed you onto the bed, and it makes her giggle. Her tails spread out softly, fluttering and flicking their soft white tips as she gets comfortable. Your hands reach forward to stroke her face, and her eyes close excitedly, shutting tightly as she nuzzles into them with almost feral glee, like a cat lavishing at being petted; her ears even twitch a little. She parts her lips as you continue to touch her, and she's so taken by excited that she decides it's high time to just go for it. She slips her head down and pressing her tongue into the very base of your cock before very slowly dragging her way upward, all the while peeking up past your thick cock at you with her bright yellow eyes. It's an unbroken lick all the way up to your tip, where she snaps excitedly back down with her lips wide open and takes you into her mouth.

Your hands leave her cheek and grip at the bed as you gasp; Ahri is sucking your cock. It's a dream come true and utterly beyond belief, but it's very real, her hot and wet mouth tight around your cock as she sucks your head down, soft lips forming a very tight seal around it. She takes you down a little further with each delightful, swift bob of her head, and the way her tongue remains pressed firmly against your shaft as she swallows down more of it tells you that she certainly adores something about it. Another throb sends some pre-cum dripping out, and she's right there to lick it up, leaving you to watch her eyes flash with excitement as she tastes you.

Something changes in the sultry fox you've aligned yourself with, as though the taste of your pre triggers something within her that she can't fight any longer. She takes you down deep with a single push and starts sucking faster, slurping noisily on your cock as her hands squeeze your thighs as though they need to hold tightly onto something before she sticks them up her dress and starts madly fingering herself. In fact, one of them quickly makes its way to your shaft, to pump steadily over the remainder of your shaft that she hasn't been able to get into her mouth, letting her focus on slobbering all over the rest as she strokes you. She moves fast, like the taste of your cock has awakened within her the purest of lust, and she can't hold appetites back any longer.

And it leaves you twisting, nary a complaint upon your lips amid all of the ragged breaths and groans you're letting out as she continues to suck you down. The adorable sexiness that is so quintessentially Ahri doesn't fade even as she sucks you off, smiling brightly at you with her eyes as she keeps working, letting your cock slip out of her mouth only so that she can have even more fun with it. "I love your cock so much, summoner," she whines needily, pushing forward and taking eager licks, lapping all over the side of your cock as her hand starts to stroke up and down your whole length, rubbing the ample coating of saliva that she's left into your base until you're fully slick and her grip can slide with ease. "From now on, I want to do this every time we win."

Shit, you'd give this to her every time you lose, too. This feels amazing, and before long, she's sucking on you once more, head bobbing quickly as she sucks and slurps, giving you a messy and noisy blowjob, but there remains something unbearably cute about the fox even as she gets so dirty. It's maddening how she can play her part so perfectly, but you can barely even focus on that frustration as she continues to work, proving herself an expert cocksucker as you throb and leak pre into her mouth, the sensations washing over you more intensely with each passing moment. She's winding you up with steady and skilled grace, her technique almost perfectly suited to bring about your sticky, hot end. You savour every second of it, even if she keeps talking about how much she wants to have sex with you regularly; there's no reason to get greedy and not treat the fact the most gorgeous champion has your dick in her mouth like the big deal that it is as you wind closer and closer toward release.

Your hand finds its way up to her ear, scratching her behind the fluffy part where it meets her head, and she lets out a shrill whine of excitement that sends vibrations through your cock. You keep the affection up, seeing how much she likes it and knowing that you owe her the world for the amazing work she's putting into getting you off; you'll give her the world once this is over, anything she wants. And if there is a greater way to motivate both of you to work even better together on the Fields, you certainly can't think of it.

Ahri can tell when you're close before you can, and you don't ask how. Her lips pull back off of your shaft once more when you can feel it fast approaching, and she grabs your cock with both hands, tilting it down toward her face and smiling wide. "Don't hold back summoner, I want every drop you have in those big balls of yours all over my face!" She winks at you as she sticks her tongue out, and once more you can feel the hot breaths running along your cock, but this time you're more sensitive and your dick is coated in saliva, making it a more receptive and intense experience. Her steady two-handed handjob pushes you over the edge and she's left yelping from the sheer volume of cum she's sucked out of you as it strikes her right in the face. The wild spray dumps plenty into her open mouth and covers her tongue, but plenty thick, warm ropes of virile spunk find their way across her adorable features, some even getting as high as her silken black bangs and as low as her chin, which slowly drips into her cleavage. Her hands continue to milk your orgasm out of you, and you know that you've never blown as big a load as you do right there, but who could blame you?

By the time she's done, her face is a cummy mess, but she's smiling wide through it as she shows off how much she caught into her mouth before swallowing it all down in one big gulp, letting out a relieved and satisfied sigh as she does so. "There was so much! I've really been missing out by not spending more time with you summoner, but that's about to change. We're going to be more than just partners on the Fields from now on, but it's going to make us an unstoppable team!"


End file.
